Mold Me
by BriPunk
Summary: Siobhan Blank is Kelly Kelly's cousin and she has just joined the WWE. She is given a storyline with John Cena and she has to be his number one fan. She notices how much hate Kelly gets and so she has to ask John for help. She wants him to mold her into the perfect WWE Employee and Wrestler. Can they work with each other in order to achieve the goal?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1

"Remember that you need to use people here in the WWE," my cousin's friend Eve Torres told me and she placed her brown hair in a ponytail. She then placed her glasses on her face and smiled at me softly. "I will teach you the other tricks about being a WWE Diva. You're going to enjoy all my tips!"

I nodded my head and took down some notes. "I'll be sure to remember that and I'm sure Barbara will help me out too! You're so nice Eve," I replied softly.

Eve whispered into my ear, "You might want to stay away from your cousin. She isn't that useful around here at all. In fact, she is a nobody here in the WWE."

"Really Eve?" I asked in complete shock. My cousin told me she was popular in the WWE and she never mentioned that she was a nobody. "So do you just put up with her or something Eve?"

Eve nodded her head and she placed a piece of gum into her mouth. "Barbie is a complete wannabe of me. She wins her matches by cheating. She always does a rollup."

I couldn't believe that Eve thought my cousin was a cheapo in the ring. A rollup is a great way to win a match against a very strong opponent even though it'll make you look weak and pathetic. I loved the rollup because it helped me win most of my matches.

"So you think I'm a cheapo?" a voice asked from behind me and I turned around and saw my cousin, Barbara 'Barbie' Blank, looking at Eve coldly.

"Barbie, I never said that! Your cousin was saying how cheap you were in the ring," Eve told Barbie lying and Barbie crossed her arms madly.

Barbie took a step forward and pushed Eve backwards. She shouted, "Don't lie to me Eve Torres! You are the one who doesn't like me and keeps pretending to be my friend! Do you love me or something? Tell me Eve!"

Eve ran off and Barbie looked at me with a smile on her face. I asked, "Is she your former friend or something? If she is, she lied to me about being you friend."

"She was my friend but we stopped being friends when she changed. She only wanted to use people and she still does want to use people. She is so bad for wanting to do that. You can't just use everyone around you. It is evil to do that and very sinful," Barbie told me. "Also, people call me Kelly. It's part of being a WWE Diva you know."

"Okay, Kelly. Anyways, what did Vince want from me? He said he wants me to be on screen or something." I looked at her with a smile on my face.

Kelly laughed. "He wants you to work in FCW and be a part of RAW now. Even though you haven't learned the WWE's way of things, he is going to let you fight in backstage scenes or something. He told me he wants you to be a manager first," she told me softly. "Think you can handle being a manager for a WWE Superstar or Diva?"

"I think I can handle that. On a different note, I think we look like twins," I replied with a huge smile. "I wish we looked more a like though but I guess I kind of look like a younger you."

"Yeah, we do look like twins," Kelly said studying me. "I wish we were twins because we are so much alike in my opinion. I love pink but you don't though so being twins might not work out."

I laughed. "Twins can be different Kelly."

"I know that but I like to think of them as being more alike than different. I think so much more complicated things sometime but that is one of my simpler ones. You should already know that Siobhan," Kelly told me and she patted me on the back.

"I hate my name. It sounds so complicated," I muttered out and I pushed my blonde locks out of my face as I looked at the ground sadly. "I hope Vince comes up with a better name for me. I should just go by middle name."

"Britney isn't a much better name silly," Kelly stated and she hugged me.

"It is better than saying Siobhan a billion times for someone walking down to the ring," I told her and she laughed at me. "Anyways, I should go and see Vince. We have ten minutes before RAW starts and I have no idea what I am doing yet."

Kelly unwrapped herself from me and allowed me to walk off. I wandered around for a few minutes backstage and I finally found Vince McMahon, which I was grateful for because I needed to find him and make him think high things of me. I wouldn't want him to think of me as someone who is constantly late.

"Hello Siobhan. I see you made it to the show and managed to find me," Vince said softly as he looked at his watch. "You found me five minutes before the show and that means we have enough time to talk about you and what you shall be doing. Your ring name is going to be Siobhan Blank. Why? Because to me it is a catchy name to have. I know it is you real name but it is still catchy. If it doesn't stick, we'll just change your ring name and your character."

"How about I go by something much simpler and prettier than that? My middle name is Britney," I told Vince with a smile on my face.

Vince thought about the name and he grinned. "How about Britney Britney? You'll be like Kelly Kelly and you'll walk down to the ring with your double names. We can just call you Britney for interviews and stuff though," Vince announced happily.

I nodded my head and told him, "That is such a great idea. I'll go by that name and everyone will like it. It is so simple like Kelly's ring name."

"You will have you first match tonight and it'll be against Aksana. You will win the match and you can use the STF to win the match. You're going to be a big John Cena fan in storyline and you'll have to pretend to stalk him and what not. You can even be very emotional." Vince patted me on the back softly. "Remember to have fun Siobhan."

"I will Vince. When will I have my match?" I asked looking at him with a smile.

"After the commercial break before the third match Siobhan. The third match is going to be CM Punk vs. Dolph Ziggler," Vince answered. "You'll have a segment before the second match with Eve. She is going to be talking to you about how you just joined the WWE and how much she already doesn't like you."

"That sounds like a good idea Vince."

The show started and Vince walked off before we could finish talking. Eve found me and she told me all about the segment and how much fun we're going to have working together. I felt like choking on something but I resisted the urge to pop her pen into my mouth. Her voice can be so annoying sometimes.

I took off my dress and revealed my ring gear on under it and Eve commented on it with, "That is so cute. I love the fact that it is silver and pink."

I grinned and told her, "Kelly gave it to me last year because she didn't fit in it anymore. She lost a pound or two and so I own it now."

"Well, she knows fashion then," Eve muttered out in disgust thanks to my revelations of it belonging to Kelly. I couldn't believe that someone could hate Kelly so much.

I picked my dress of the ground and placed it on a chair next to us. The camera men finally showed up and I knew we had to do our segment for the live audience and the people watching at home. I swallowed hard before the camera men started recording us.

"Hello there Britney," Eve said looking at me. "I know you are new here but I already don't like you for some strange reason. You remind me of a certain blonde haired bimbo that runs around here. What is her name? Oh, I know it now. The girl is named Kelly Kelly and you look almost like her to me. So, you are going to have you first match tonight."

"My first match is tonight?" I asked in fake shock. I looked down at the ground sadly and I pretended to be really upset about it. "I don't even know how to wrestle that well. Are you sure I have to have a match tonight? I was just hired Eve."

Eve laughed in my face and nodded. "You're match is against Aksana and it is up now. You better get going or I'll make you lose automatically."

I walked off as the camera got a close up on Eve's face. My music hit and my opponent was a black haired girl with a really bad tan. Oh, wait! I think that is Aksana.

My theme song is called All Night Party Girl and it sounded so cheap and generic. I pretended not to care as I walked down to the ring in fake fear of Aksana and the match. The ring announcer, Justin Roberts, began to announce me.

"Making her way to the ring, from Tampa, Florida, please welcome Britney Britney!" Justin shouted into the microphone.

The audience cheered for me which means Aksana is the heel in the match and I'm the face. Aksana looked at me as if she hated me already but I knew it was part of the act of being heel. Eve is the only one who truly hates me in the WWE so far.

As I got into the ring, Aksana attacked me and the bell rang. I managed to push her off and hit her with my elbow in the face. I then wrapped my legs around her body and flipped her over which caused her to land on her back on the mat.

I picked her up and threw her into the corner of the ring and her face hit the turnbuckle. As she fell backwards, I speared her to the mat and I pulled her body away from the ropes. I locked in the STF, which I only seen about two times before joining the WWE, and Aksana tapped out.

The audience looked at me in shock and I jumped up and down in the ring. I heard Michael Cole asking Jerry, "How did she learn that? She is new right?"

I got on the turnbuckle and I held up my index fingers to the sky. I shouted, "I won my first match in the WWE ever!"

After I got down from the turnbuckle, I got out of the ring and touched several hands. I whispered, "I love you" to all the fans who got to touch my hand.

I reached the backstage area and Vince clapped his hands together. "You were amazing out there! You are such a natural in the ring. Aksana is probably wishing to be you right now. You are the future of the Divas Division Siobhan," Vince told me and he hugged me softly.

I hugged him back and thanked him for all of his kind words. "You are the best boss I ever had. Anyways, feel free to criticize me when you hate something I do. I won't mind it as long as it helps me out," I told him and he nodded his head and he walked off. I wonder why he always walks off.

Kelly walked over to me with a man in a hat and a green t-shirt. "This is John Cena," Kelly told me with a smile on his face. "He is going to be the guy you are in a storyline with and it is going to be a hot one!"

John held out his hand and I took it into my hand. "Sorry if I am a bit sweaty but I just had a match with Aksana," I said to John softly and he laughed.

"It is all good. I don't mind a little sweat," John replied and he pulled his hand away slowly. "You did a nice rendition of my move out there. I think you are a wonderful wrestler from what I saw and you deserve a bit more screen time like the rest of the Divas here in the WWE."

"Thanks and I know I'll have longer matches here in the WWE. If I make the PPVs, I'll be able to. Also, I'm going to be wrestling down in FCW sometime soon and I'll probably have long matches down there. Vince just wanted to get me a head start in the WWE since I have been wrestling in the Indies," I told John.

John grinned. "That is good to know. Maybe I'll make time to watch them. Well, I am glad to have met the lady who gets to be my biggest fan in storyline. You are going to be doing a lot of hard work with me. Trust me; it takes a lot to keep a great storyline going with me. I sometimes run out of energy."

"Well, John, I'll be sure to keep you energized. I have tons of energy," I stated with a soft smile.

Kelly mouthed, "He is separated from his wife right now and so available." I turned a bit red and I started to laugh at Kelly for doing that.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" John asked me and I shook my head no. "Kelly must be making faces behind my back again. Anyways, I better get going. See you around Siobhan."

John walked off and I glared at Kelly. "How dare you think I would want to go out with him or something! He may be one of the best guys in the WWE but that doesn't mean I need to have a date with him or something," I told her.

Kelly laughed and asked me, "Did you really think I would let you pass up on a good opportunity to get a boyfriend or something? Well, I could have helped you get to know someone better in the WWE."

"I don't need to get to know John better. We'll just do our storyline and I will hope my career and my life benefit from him. Plus, I hope to have fun here," I answered.

Kelly sighed and poked me in my stomach. "You're not sweaty at all! You feel like you haven't even worked out yet!" she told me.

"Well, a short match isn't like a workout Kelly. I think I need a longer match that what I had. I feel like I didn't even get any calories burned."

"You should get used to short matches then because that is all you are going to get on RAW and Smackdown. The only places you get long matches at are PPVs and Superstars. Sometimes you get long ones on NXT," Kelly told me with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll try to get used to having short matches," I told Kelly softly and I pushed my hair back and smiled. "Do you have a ponytail on you?"

Kelly handed me a ponytail from her mini purse and asked me, "Why do you even want a ponytail? It makes your hair get all tangled up sometimes."

"I need to have my hair out of my face. I don't think messy hair looks good on someone unless they are the hottest person alive," I answered. "You should know that messy hair doesn't look good. You have tough matches and your hair gets ruined."

"But I am so pretty!" Kelly said jokingly.

I laughed. "You are pretty but not as pretty as me. One day, I'll be number on the Maxim Hot 100," I told Kelly. "You better vote for me for it because I'll vote for you in return. We can both be on there and you can take the second spot so we can be right next to each other in numbers."

"I'm going to be number one and you are going to be number two, okay? I am the one who keeps moving up in rank and has been on there twice so far. I'm going to get that number one spot eventually," Kelly replied and we both started laughing.

"Anyways, what do we all do after we get done for the day?" I asked Kelly and she smiled.

She answered with, "We hang out in the locker room for the rest of the show and watch everyone else have their match. It is so much fun."

"Okay," I muttered out. "Take me to the locker room!"

We walked off to watch the rest of the show after I made sure to get my dress of the chair I left it on. I don't need Eve taking it because she doesn't have great style like me. Well, I have okay style. I dress kind of nerdy unlike Kelly. Kelly dresses like an angel.

I love the WWE so far. What could possibly go wrong in my first week? Well, nothing can! Hahaha!

A/n: This is my John Cena story and Siobhan is Kelly's cousin and they look somewhat alike. Hence why I used a Kelly picture for the cover. Anyways, please comment and vote if you like it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

Before John went out for his match, Vince had me go and greet John to say good luck. I didn't want to make another segment happen but I had to in order to get paid and stay with the WWE. I don't want to lose favor with Vince because as soon as I do, I'll turn into Beth Phoenix. Why Beth Phoenix? She hardly did anything when she was the Divas Champion. I could do more than she can if I was Divas Champion. How so? Well, I'll keep getting on Vince's good side. Yep, I'm an ass kisser.

As John walked down the hallway to get to the curtains, I stopped him. I asked him, "Hey are you John Cena? I just want to be sure I didn't run into some weirdo who thinks he is John Cena." I forced a laugh to happen and that made John crack a smile.

"Yeah, I'm John Cena," he answered softly. "You are that new girl named?"

"Britney Britney," I told him softly and I looked down at the ground with fake nervousness. "I think you are a wonderful wrestler John and I'm sorry I used your move earlier. I'm just a huge fan of yours and I think you are the best in the world."

John looked at the camera and he gave it a weird expression. He looked at me and he asked me, "Are you going to stalk me like Mickie did to Trish? If you do, I'm going to have a body guard to follow me everywhere. I would hate to get kissed under a mistletoe but you are pretty hot so it wouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks and I won't stalk you John. I promise you I won't stalk you," I answered shaking my head. I looked at the clock on the wall and back at John. "I should get going. Nice meeting you John! Good luck with your match tonight!"

I walked away from the scene and John continued his walk down to the curtain as the camera men recorded him doing so. He had a smile on his face and he laughed a bit which made me grin. I had actually made John smile in a segment! Well, Britney made John smile.

Eve found me and she asked, "Are you going to use John Cena to improve your career? If you are going to use him, you probably just caught the big fish. Make sure you don't share the big fish with anyone else. Once you have him, he is all yours."

"I'm not going to use John. He seems so nice," I answered and I looked at Eve harshly. "If anyone uses someone, it is wrong and so awful! They want everything to belong to them but that can't happen, right? Well, it can't Eve. I won't use anyone to get far in my career. I'm going to use my storylines to my advantage so I can make a great character."

"Whatever you say Siobhan," Eve muttered out bitterly. She looked at me and she smirked at me before walking off to go somewhere and it probably was to someone's locker room.

I walked back to the locker room me and Kelly were in and she was watching the monitor in there for the last match, which was John Cena vs. Chris Jericho. I looked at Chris Jericho and I admired his jacket because it was so pretty like lights you hang up for Christmas. If he turns his lights green, he'll look like a Christmas tree.

"I think Chris Jericho is hot," Kelly told me and she looked up at me. "Who do you think is hot out of the two in the ring?"

"Don't you mean three in the ring? Justin Roberts is still in there," I said correcting her. "He is going to get out once the bell rings you know."

"Good point," Kelly replied. "Well, I still think Chris Jericho is the hottest guy in the ring. John is hot but he isn't the hottest guy in the ring."

"I think John is the hottest guy in the ring. Chris just seems like a complete wackadoodle," I stated and I sat down on the couch by Kelly. She wrapped her arm around me and shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth. "What was that for?" I spat out the popcorn and glared at her.

She laughed. "I thought you could use a snack to eat as we watch the match. Two hot guys is good with popcorn Siobhan."

"Well, shoving popcorn into my mouth doesn't make it any better for me!" I told her and I took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. "How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel good about watching this match with it stuck in your mouth?"

After ten minutes of shoving popcorn into each other's mouth, the match ended with John Cena as the clear winner. Chris apparently got stuck outside the ring thanks to John and so John won by Chris getting counted out. I laughed at that and Kelly made a big deal out of it.

"Chris should have won! He is way hotter than John Cena," Kelly muttered out throwing the popcorn into the trash can next to the door from the couch. She is such a good thrower.

I got off the couch and I asked Kelly, "Can I change into my normal clothing now? I think I shouldn't parade around in such nice ring gear."

Kelly nodded her head and answered with, "You can do whatever you want now. You are allowed to dress like a Hoeski and run around the entire town we are in which is…?"

"We're in Tampa Bay Kelly," I told her and I took off my ring gear. I dressed into a black mini dress with ripped tights underneath. The tights were bright pink and it looked so cute on me.

"You aren't going to dress in your nerd girl gear?" Kelly looked me over and she did a double take.

"I don't always dress nerdy," I told her and I placed my ring gear into my bag of clothing. "Besides, I have nice clothing to wear. I can't let it all go to waste."

Kelly nodded her head in agreement. "Anyways, I have some ring gear for you to get tomorrow. You are wrestling for NXT tomorrow and FCW recordings. Good luck with your two matches you have. I think you are going to have fun," Kelly said. "I'll take you to the tapings, got it? You might even get a chance to be on Smackdown. Vince just wants to show you off already."

"Do you know who I am facing for NXT and FCW?" I asked her.

"I think for NXT you are facing Maxine and for FCW you are facing Raquel Diaz," Kelly answered. "You have t to switch your ring gear for each match though."

"I know and that is going to suck," I told her. "Who wants to get dressed a billion times a day? It is so frustrating being the new girl and someone Vince wants to show off. The whole into WWE Universe is going to get sick of me within a week or two."

Kelly laughed. "I know how that feels Siobhan. The majority of the WWE Universe hates me."

"Really? You are so sweet though!"

"I know but they think I'm a whore and what not. Anyways, don't let them bother you when they start calling you mean names. All that matters is that you have a job and they probably don't. They probably just sale stuff on EBay all day and what not," Kelly told me and I laughed at that.

"Well, I'm heading back to the hotel. See you tomorrow if I'm asleep by the time you get to our room!" I replied and I hugged Kelly goodnight.

(The Next Day)

I sat down on the hotel room bed waiting for Kelly to come back from the store since she got her time of the month way too early and had to get feminine products. I was bored out of my mind since I had no one to talk to at all and that is because I'm the new girl. Well, I did have my old friends but they probably are busy working at places that pay you a lot of money.

The hotel room door finally opened and in walked Kelly with several bags. She tossed me two silver bags and told me, "Your new ring gear is in there. Have fun trying it on because they are so cute! I'm jealous of you for having similar ring gear to me and having them much cuter than mine!"

I opened the two silver bags and looked over some of the ring gear which consisted of tons of cute boots and stockings attached to my wrestling shorts. I even found tons of cute tops for my ring gear which made me so happy and it also made me feel good to be a woman.

"Did Vince order these for me? They are perfect!" I told Kelly.

She nodded. "I told him what size you wear a few weeks ago and he got the outfits made. Anyways, we should get going to the arena. It is six o'clock and we don't want you to be late for the FCW recordings. You are lucky that the two arenas for it are close this time," Kelly replied. "We're in Florida today you know."

Once we got to the arena for FCW, I changed into my ring gear and Kelly did my makeup for me. She studied me for ten minutes straight and she did a thumbs up to me. I'm guessing that means I am looking great so far and nothing can make me look worse.

A brown haired girl walked into the room and she had a tan complexion and she had star tattoos on her arms. She asked me, "Are you my opponent for tonight?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered walking towards her.

She looked at my ring gear which was black and red and smiled. "You look so cute! I'm going to have to kick your butt for half the match and you are going to do a rollup. Vince changed the match at the last second and that must mean he likes you. I'm Raquel Diaz by the way. I'm the current FCW Divas Champion," the girl told me.

I laughed and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Raquel but what is your real name?"

"It is Shaul Guerrero," she told me.

"That is such a pretty name! You look amazing with your tats," I replied and she grinned. "Anyways, is this some sort of developmental place for the new wrestlers?"

Raquel hugged me and said, "This is for the beginners. I never really had wrestling experience before this but I'm pretty good. My legendary background helps a lot."

I laughed. "You're right about that. I wish I had legendary background but all I got is Kelly."

Raquel looked at Kelly and Kelly waved. "That's alright."

(The Match)

Raquel kicked me in the head to start the match and she hit my head against the mat a few times. She then did an elbow drop from the top rope and she landed on me carefully. It didn't even hurt which shocked me because some of the moves looked so painful to do and get hit by.

I got off the mat by pulling myself towards the rope and Raquel taunted at me. I ran at her and she caught me. She then threw me down onto the mat and locked me in the arm bar. I managed to reverse it and I locked her in the Sharpshooter. She didn't tap out and she managed to break out.

Raquel ran at me as I tried to get up and she tried to kick me in the face, but I ducked underneath her and she ran into the ropes. I then flipped her into a cheap pin and I held onto her tights to keep her in it. The ref called for the bell and I knew I won the match.

Even though the match was short, it was fun. The only reason why it was short is the fact I had to get to the Smackdown arena in order to record NXT. I knew I wanted a long match and Raquel probably wanted to have a longer match but this time it wasn't allowed.

We met up backstage and she told me, "We'll have a rematch sometime in the future. I will win and you will lose, okay?" She held up her title in my face and I laughed.

"Okay, we'll have a rematch in the future but I will win that one Raquel," I replied and she grinned at me before leaving to get dressed,

I changed into a new pair of ring gear and Kelly redid my makeup and we took off to the next arena. Maxine was already waiting for us and she talked about our match.

"You are going to win of course since Vince is high on you right now. He thinks you are wonderful and very talented," Maxine stated and I nodded my head. "He wants you to use the AA on me and that is to make sure you look like a complete John Cena freak."

"Okay, got it."

When the match came around, I made sure to wear a John Cena hat and to bring out my very own John Cena t-shirt! I was so excited about it since I loved playing a crazy fan girl! Being a fan girl is fun when you like anime but when you bring it to reality of real people, it becomes very creepy.

I ran down to the ring as the audience cheered for me and I got in. Maxine glared at me as she got back into the ring as the announcer got out. She held out her hand and I handed her my John Cena sign and I threw the cap into the audience.

"You're crazy!" Maxine shouted at me and I laughed.

The bell rang and she placed the John sign outside the ring and I tackled her to the mat. I punched her in the face several times before placing her in the corner of the ring. I then did the stink face and she coughed in fake disgust. I really didn't put my butt in her face. That would be weird for me.

She got up and I speared her onto the mat. "Stay down!" I shouted at her and I began to slap her several times in the face.

I got up and told the audience, "Time to adjust her attitude!"

Maxine got up and she kicked me in the stomach before I could do anything. She tossed me into the turnbuckle and as she ran to hit me with her body, I moved out of the way causing her to hit it. She recoiled in pain and I picked her up for the AA.

I did the AA and I pinned her after it. I got up and jumped up and down with joy because I won the match. I could hear the announcers saying that I'm weird and creepy for stalking John Cena. They played the segment from RAW and they asked about who this Britney chick really was.

I walked into the backstage area and Kelly hugged me. "You are good at playing the crazy type of character," she said softly and I hugged her back.

"Thanks for thinking so. I work really hard you know," I told her honestly. "I love acting out a character. It is so much fun!"

She laughed. "You are so much fun to be around in storyline. I think the entire WWE is going to be jealous of you for doing all the fun and funny storylines. I can't wait to see what is next for you on RAW."

"I know. Tomorrow is a houseshow and I want you to be my tag team partner if Vince needs a Divas match," I told Kelly and she nodded.

We walked to the locker room and I changed into my normal clothes. I'm going to be so sore at the houseshow. Yay for me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3

At the houseshow arena, I met up with several other WWE Divas. The Divas I met up with were Rosa Mendes and Layla El. They had a very tan complexion from their heritage and they both had dark hair. Rosa's hair was black while Layla had brown hair. Both have brown eyes though.

Layla asked me, "So, do you feel great about having a storyline with John Cena? He is so dreamy! Almost every teenage girl wets their beds dreaming about him according to CM Punk."

Rosa nodded her head softly. "John is very dreamy but not as dreamy as Alberto Del Rio. Too bad he is a married man," Rosa muttered out sadly. "What do you think of the WWE superstars Siobhan?"

"How do you know my name already? I only go by Britney Britney in the WWE," I asked in shock since Rosa knew my real name already.

"Everyone knows who you are by now Siobhan," Rosa answered. "You are such a great addition to the WWE roster! I hope we can have a match together in the future. I think it'll be fun for us to have a match. I'm a great wrestler but they never use me."

I laughed. "Thanks for thinking I'm a great addition the WWE roster. I like to think of myself as someone who got lucky and is making it big now."

Layla stared at me as if I was insane and I wondered why. She asked me, "Why would you think of yourself as someone who got lucky? You are really talented like some of the Divas here. You just haven't noticed it because you just got here unlike some other Divas. Most have to train in FCW before getting placed on the main roster."

"Well, I guess I don't know what to think then. I should be grateful that Vince McMahon even took an interest in me," I told Layla and I smiled faintly at her.

As we talked, John Cena walked by us and Layla stopped him so we could talk to him in order for me to get to know him better for our storyline. I blushed a bit when they brought him over because I was afraid of them embarrassing me in front of him since he hardly knows me. I don't want him thinking I'm so creep in real life.

John asked me, "What do you think of the WWE so far? Do you think everyone is nice or something? I think everyone is a good person here. Well, most of the time I do."

"I like it here so far. Everyone seems really nice but Eve seems kind of harsh," I answered after crossing my arms in order to keep me calm. "She doesn't seem to like me very much. I think she thinks I'm a waste of space on the main roster."

"Eve seems to dislike everyone she sees so don't worry about it, okay? All that matters is the fact some people like you and that the boss likes you. I think Eve should keep her opinions to herself though. No one likes a mean girl," John told me with a smile on his face.

I laughed and thanked him for being so kind to me. "You're the nicest man I ever met in this entire world John. You always have something good to say to me about what is going on so far. I think you should help me out John. I need someone to teach met the ways of the WWE." I looked at me and I smiled back.

"I think I can do that. So, Siobhan, you want me to mold you into the perfect WWE employee or something?" John said staring into my eyes and I looked down at the ground and nodded. "Well, you have to let me see your face first."

I laughed and looked up at him. I then told him, "That would be nice of you to do. I want you to mold me into whatever kind of worker works best in the WWE. I want to be here for years and years to come." I blinked my eyes several times and my eyelids covered my blue-grey eyes up.

"Siobhan, it isn't going to be an easy process but I think you can do it. You seem like a tough girl and you seem willing to do whatever you can to succeed in this business," John replied. "You must be almost like your cousin, Barbara, because you seem so devoted to working here already."

"I am devoted to working here and I'm also devoted to working hard to improve myself. I will become the best Diva the WWE has ever seen!" I told John joyfully and he laughed and nodded his head.

John stated, "You are going to get injuries in this career."

"I know I will but I don't care. I want to work hard to become a good Diva. I don't want to be some pretty face no one cares about. I also don't want to have a lot of haters but I'm pretty sure I already have a ton of them for being related to Barbie." I looked at Layla and Rosa.

Rosa told me, "You don't have a ton of haters! The heels have a ton of haters! We get booed all day long while you faces get cheered to death!"

"Indeed that is true!" Layla said agreeing with Rosa. "Anyways, we have to go and get ready. You are going to face Beth and Natalya tonight. You have a tag team partner, correct?"

I nodded. "Barbie is teaming with me and she is going to be excellent," I told Layla happily. "I hope she doesn't get afraid of the ropes. They are slightly dangerous."

After Layla and Rosa left, I turned my attention back to John who was watching them leave. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me softly. I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him. After all, he is one of the top guys in the WWE. Plus, he is very popular.

"Siobhan is such a pretty name," John said complimenting me and I turned a bit red. "Am I embarrassing you Siobhan? I hope I'm not. That would be bad."

"You're not embarrassing me at all! My parents embarrass me more than anyone else can. So does Barbie because she knows some pretty embarrassing secrets about me," I muttered out and I turned even redder after I said it. I then began to laugh about it.

John laughed too and he told me, "That is good to know. Anyways, I better get going. I'll see you around if I don't see you later and good luck tonight. You are going to need it when you face Beth and Natalya. They are really strong Divas."

John walked off after I thanked him for wishing me good luck. I was so happy someone actually took an interest in my career and that they were a boy. Yes, I think I like the fact I have a storyline with John! He is pretty handsome for a guy. He has brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

(The Match)

Beth tackled Kelly to the mat and I clapped my hands together to get the crowd to clap. As they clapped, Kelly managed to get off the mat and flip Beth onto the mat. She then kicked Beth in the face and tagged me in despite me not wanting to get in the ring yet.

I got in and asked Beth, "Do you need a hand? I can help you up!"

Beth ran at me and I punched her in the face, which stopped her dead in her tracks. She almost fell to the ground but instead she sat on one knee. Well, she is on one knee.

I pulled her up and threw her into the corner of the ring. I ran at her and hit her in the face with my knee and I then gave her a stink face. She shoved me off as I went to grab her and she managed to do a back breaker on me. She then tagged in Natalya and Natalya got in the ring with a fake angry face.

Natalya picked me off the mat and she threw me into the ropes. She drop kicked me in the face and she laughed about it. I guess laughing runs in her family heritage or something. She seems kind of crazy to me.

Natalya picked me up and she did a neck breaker on me. She grabbed by my hair and shouted at me for not being able to get up on my own. She then went to slap my face into the mat but I threw her off of me and I smacked her in the face with my elbow.

I tagged Kelly back in and she jumped onto Natalya from the top rope. She then locked her legs around Natalya's neck and they went around in several circles. Then, Natalya got flipped onto the mat and Kelly picked her up and did the K2.

I got into the ring and knocked Beth off the apron so she wouldn't get into the ring and break the pin. Kelly got the three count and we won the match. We pushed our hair back and cheered loudly because we were happy that we won the match.

"And the winners of this match are Britney Britney and Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts shouted into the microphone in his hand and the audience went nuts.

I hugged Kelly and told her, "That was so much fun! I love the WWE already! I have tons of fun matches and we got to team up. We're a good tag team so far."

"We were so great together! Maybe we can have a male join us next time. How about John Cena?" she asked me and I turned a bit red from her question.

"How about we do someone else? John seems very busy with his storylines and what not. I know I'm in one with him but it'll be unfair to take him away from his own spotlight," I answered and she looked at me as if I was insane for saying what I just said.

After we got out of the ring, I touched several hands and hugged a few kids. I heard a few guys muttered out, "If I touched her hand, I would pass out." A few others said, "I would bang her in a heartbeat!"

I looked at Kelly and whispered, "Guys can be so disrespectful to a woman! Why would they say they want to bang someone in front of little kids?"

Kelly shrugged. "I guess they don't know how to keep everything inside their pathetic minds. Well, I'm not saying all the guy fans are pathetic, just the ones who don't know how to keep all their nasty thoughts to themselves." I smiled at her to show her I understood everything she said.

When we got backstage, John greeted us. "That was an excellent match!" he told us and he hugged me and Kelly softly. "You two are excellent Divas and I'm sure Beth and Natalya know that. They were great out there just like you two were."

"Thanks for thinking it was an excellent match John," Kelly replied and she smiled at him softly. "You are just so nice to me and Siobhan."

"I'm just trying to be as honest as possible," John stated and he looked at me. "You seem like you have been wrestling for years. Have you been wrestling for years?"

I shook my head no. "I haven't been wrestling too long. Just for a year or so."

"Well, you seem like an expert. Anyways, do you think you can come down to my match and act like a super fan tonight? I think you'll be a great distraction for Dolph Ziggler. Just shake your ass and make his mouth water," John asked.

I nodded my head and answered, "I think I can do that John. Should I wear a mini-skirt to the ring so Dolph can try to look up it?"

"And you can add a thong to it to make him want to see more," John said laughing a bit. "You are going to be a great lady in the WWE. I can just tell by looking at you."

"I should go and change into that mini-skirt and thong. I think I have some in my clothing bag," I told John and I walked off to the locker room.

I changed quickly and I studied myself in the locker room mirror to see how good I looked in the mini-skirt. I then changed into a short shirt that looked sexy but nerdy. I also placed my hair into pig tails.

As John's match began, I walked down to the ring with a John Cena sign in my hands. I got onto the apron and started to dance as Dolph took control of the match. Dolph looked at me and he stopped beating up John. He walked over and Vickie shouted at him for not paying attention to the match.

I got off the apron as John got up and Dolph asked me, "Where are you going hot stuff? You look so fine!"

John picked up Dolph as he turned around to go and fight John some more and he got the AA. John pinned Dolph and got the three count which made me clap in storyline. The audience cheered for me and John and I got into the ring.

"You're so awesome John!" I shouted in a fan girl voice.

John looked at me and at the audience. "Thanks for thinking I'm awesome," he told me and he smiled. "I think you're awesome too!"

I grinned and asked, "Can I give you a reward?"

"Sure, you can give me a reward for winning this match," John answered and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the kiss on the cheek I guess."

(Backstage)

Layla looked at me and asked, "Why didn't you kiss John on the lips? He is so yummy and every girl would have if they were you. You are so useless when it comes to kissing a really hot guy! Who would pass up on that opportunity? You would have to be crazy to do that!"

"I would have but I didn't tell John I would give him a kiss and besides, I never had my first kiss before. I have dated people but I never kissed a single one of them," I muttered out. "If I did, that would have bothered me. I want my first kiss to be meaningful."

Layla laughed. "That is so embarrassing yet so cool! I'm glad to know that because you can kiss John soon and have it mean something."

"Eww….no way! That would be so freaky," I told Layla. "Anyways, John has way hotter girls to kiss that aren't me. I am nothing special and that is why I haven't kissed anyone. I also love meaningful things."

"You don't have to keep saying something needs to be meaningful. As long as you want to give it away, you should,  
Layla replied and she smiled at me. "You're so sweet for wanting it to mean something and you are also so sweet for being so loving towards everything. You want life to have meaning and that is a valuable thing to have as a trait."

I grinned. "I am glad you think that Layla. Someone finally understands that."

Before Layla could respond, John walked pass us. He asked me, "Why did you just kiss me on the cheek? You could have taken advantage of the storyline and kissed me on the lips."

"I haven't had my first kiss yet and I want it to mean something. I know, I sound so stupid right now," I muttered out.

John looked at me and told me, "No, you're not stupid for wanting that. You are so wonderful for wanting that. You deserve a meaningful first kiss."

"Thanks for understanding John and maybe in the future, you can get that kiss," I replied and I kissed him on the cheek.

I walked off to find Kelly so we could go and get some sleep. I am feeling so tired from working so hard at a houseshow. Yes, my life is getting so much better with all the matches I'm getting.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4

A week after being in the WWE, I learned that I had to do whatever was okay with the boss. Chris Jericho had stopped me in the backstage area one day and told me if Vince wants you to say sorry to someone, you better say it. If you have a problem with your paycheck, just go to Vince and tell him. He was so nice about everything and I could understand why Kelly thought he was hot.

"You should stay away from Kelly," I told him as I was getting ready to leave. "She has a tendency to mess around with people sometimes."

Chris nodded his head and asked, "Did she say something about me? I just want to know because I have been around her while she is drunk and she loves kissing people. It was kind of gross seeing her act so un-PG. She is such a tramp in my opinion. I like her but she can't be flirting with me every second of the day."

"She said you were hot Chris and I'm just trying to keep you away from her because she is trouble sometimes. She likes to pee in sinks too," I answered. "Trust me; I have seen her pee in many sinks. It is so disgusting!"

"I think it is a good idea if I stay away from her then," Chris told me and I knew that he was thinking about Kelly peeing in a sink.

As soon as I got done talking to Chris earlier, I went to my locker room and changed. Waiting for a match on RAW is so nerve wrecking and I wonder how the others do it. They seem so happy to receive a match instead of being completely nervous. Well, they might be nervous.

I felt someone tap on my back and I turned around to find John behind me. He asked me, "Are you nervous Siobhan?"

"Yeah, I am pretty nervous John. I guess being in a match a live TV and waiting for it makes me really nervous. I am thinking all kinds of thoughts right now and one of them is about me messing up the match. I don't want to mess it up John," I answered pushing my hair back and I began to pace back and forth.

John took me by my shoulders and told me, "Don't be nervous. You'll do fine and I should come out there and watch the match. Will that help you focus?"

"You can watch my match if you want to," I replied softly and he smiled. "So, does that mean you are going to watch my match John?"

John smiled. "That is just what I told you, right? Don't be upset if you mess up in front of me. I'm a pretty big distraction."

"You're not going to distract me John. I can resist just about anything I think," I told him and I pushed my blonde locks away from my face. "Anyways, John, please don't do anything to cost me the match. Vince wants me to succeed here in the WWE and nothing more. He thinks I'm the future of this company."

"Well, since you are the future of the company I won't distract you in any way. That would be would and I show respect to all of my opponents and the ladies in the WWE. I don't want you to think of me as bad or anything," John replied and placed his hat on my head.

"You're so funny John," I said laughing a bit. "Thanks for the hat. It makes me look super sexy, right? Well, maybe not super sexy."

John looked me over. "You are super sexy and you have to believe in that."

"What do you mean?"

"All girls are sexy in their own way and you can't deny that. Even if they are fat, they are sexy. Siobhan, you probably have heavier friends, right?" John asked me and I nodded. "Everyone is sexy because they have an inside. If they are good, it makes the beautiful and if they are bad they become ugly. I believe that all good people are beautiful just the way they are."

I smiled at him and told him, "That is so good to know John! I think the same way. Of course, it doesn't hurt to date someone good looking but it doesn't hurt to date the ones with the beautiful personalities. You can't stay in the grey while dating. You have to explore all the other colors."

John smiled back at me and he rubbed my head softly. "You're such a golden girl. You have great values and such a wonderful personality," he replied.

The time keeper walked over to us and told us, "It is time for Siobhan to go out to her match. She is going to have a three minute match."

I nodded my head and I looked at John. "I'll see you out there then. I wonder who I am facing," I said softly and John smiled at me.

I went to the Gorilla and stood near the curtain. I looked at the mirror and took a deep breath because I wasn't sure about the whole being a WWE Diva thing. I looked down at my feet before my music came on and it was a new song and it is called Right Now. I think it was AJ's former theme song.

I exited the Gorilla and walked through the curtain to find the audience cheering for me. I pointed at them happily and I jumped up and down with excitement. Well, I did it to get rid of my nervousness.

As I walked down the ramp, I heard people shouting at me and saying how sexy I was. I felt mentally disturbed by it but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't be worrying about how sexy people found me. They don't even know me, right?

When I reached the ring, my opponent came out and it was Kaitlyn and I knew she hardly wrestled in the ring for the main brands. The only place she has been wrestling is NXT usually and they had the right to place her there. She didn't really get a lot of training from FCW like me but Vince loves me right now so I'm getting tons of attention and ring time.

Kaitlyn sent me a smile and said, "I'm finally on live TV!"

I felt so happy for her but at the same time I was sad for her. She was going to have to lose to me tonight and I knew that she had to swallow her pride and bite her tongue. Yeah, she is going to hate me after this match.

The bell rang and John Cena's music played and he walked down to the ring. He brought some popcorn and a soda to the ringside and he went to the commentary table. I looked over at him and I waved with fake happiness at him. I had to fake it because I wasn't in a happy mood thanks to me having to face Kaitlyn.

As I turned my attention away from John, Kaitlyn tackled me to the mat and she punched me several times in the face. I held onto my face and I stomped my feet in fake pain. Kaitlyn's punches didn't even hurt at all. It felt like she was playfully smacking me.

Kaitlyn picked me up and I punched her in the face. She fell to the mat and I looked at John and smiled. I waved at him and shouted, "Watch this John! This match is dedicated to you!"

I picked up Kaitlyn and I threw her into the corner and I attempted to do a flip onto her, but she hit me in the back of the head with her hands. She went for the pin fall and only got to a two count. She picked me up and she threw me onto the mat.

As she picked me up, I heard someone jump onto the apron and shouting, "Over there ref! Look over there right now!"

I got up and I untied the turnbuckle and I realized it was John distracting the ref. Kaitlyn asked John, "What are you doing John? No one is doing anything wrong at all! You're paranoid! Get it? Paranoid!"

As Kaitlyn turned her attention back to me, I threw her into the exposed turnbuckle and did a move similar to the K2. I went for the pin fall and I got the three count. I jumped up and down happily and I even fake cried. I am such a good actress.

John got into the ring and he hugged me. He took a microphone and asked me, "Did you dedicate this match to me? I didn't know if you did or not because Michael Cole keeps opening his fat trap. It is kind of annoying but you wouldn't know that, right?"

I asked for the microphone in his hands and he gave it to me. "Yeah, I did dedicate this match to you John. I wanted to show you how much of an impact you made on my life. You're my inspiration for being here. You taught me that I should never give up and that is why I am here right now," I answered. "You are the reason why I made it this far in the first place. You have faith in your fans and I know you have faith in me because of that."

"Well, Britney, I do have faith in you. All my fans have my faith in them," John told me and I smiled at him. "I think I should get going now and thanks for dedicating your match to me. It was fantastic and you are amazing looking here tonight. Also…don't forget the hat."

I looked over to the hat on the ground and I made myself blush. "I'll get that John. I'm so stupid for letting it get all dirty!"

John exited the ring and I picked up his hat and I placed the microphone on the ground. I placed the hat on my head and did a John Cena taunt which made him chuckle. I grinned like a fool at him and I pretended that I really liked him a lot.

As the show went to commercial, I exited the ring and found Kelly sitting down on a chair. She asked me, "Did you have fun with John?"

I nodded. "He is such a great guy! Anyways, I need to go and get dressed for the club tonight. Did you know we're going clubbing?" I told Kelly walking a bit pass her.

"We're going clubbing tonight? When did we make those plans Siobhan?" she replied and she looked at me in confusion and shock. "I can't believe this! I should have brought a clubbing outfit!"

"I have more outfits in my bags. I knew you wouldn't bring anything to club in so I brought some. You seriously need to learn to have fun Kelly." I looked at her with a smile on my face. "I am going to invite several other WWE Divas to go with us."

Kelly stood up and looked me in the eyes. "You should have told me about that too!" she shouted. "I don't want to go clubbing in an outfit too small!"

"Boo hoo! We're clubbing without you then!" I told Kelly with a smile on my face.

(The Club)

We walked in and lights flashed all around us. I looked around joyfully and asked Kelly, "Is this going to be fun or what? I'm glad I am twenty-four years of age! I'm so young and talented." I swore that my eyes were glowing from joy by seeing the lights.

Kelly told me, "Clubbing is going to be so fun!"

We started dancing and we enjoyed being the only Divas to arrive so far. We heard several ladies talking come closer to us and we saw AJ and Kaitlyn looking at us.

"I can't believe they didn't think I'm an adult!" AJ shouted and she looked at me. "Hey, what is up Siobhan? You have a nice silver dress on and I wish I could have it but I can't."

I looked down at my dress and smiled. "I'm glad you like it. So, how are you two doing?"

"We're good and they wouldn't let AJ come into the club until she showed them proof she was over eighteen. She had to log into her twitter and show them that she is a professional wrestler. She also handed them her DL," Kaitlyn told us.

We laughed.

Yeah, clubbing the night away is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5

As we danced, I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I found John Cena behind me and he looked like a thug. I couldn't believe that he was at the same club as me and my friends and family. Yeah, I have to add the family part because of Kelly. I know it sounds so lame when I say that but I have no choice but to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked John and he smiled. "I guess sometimes you need a night out John. Well, you are free to join us in our fun."

John answered with, "I need some fun time and everyone knows that. Usually I don't go clubbing but I saw AJ sneaking out of RAW with Kaitlyn in party clothing. I couldn't resist the urge to follow and I knew that you had invited them based on the fact they kept talking about it."

"Well, they love talking apparently," I muttered out and I offered John my hand. "Let's have some fun and dance the night away."

John took my hand and we started dancing as some club music made our heads pound with pain from the loud beats. I made sure to stay calm around John in order not to mess up the dance and I also didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. Kelly has that job done for me already though. She loves embarrassing me in front of others.

As we danced, I made sure not to stand too close to John's body since I would be uncomfortable with it. I could not imagine being right next to his body. That would be a nightmare for me since I would just freak out about it first and then maybe be okay with it.

"Siobhan, what do you like about being in the WWE so far?" John asked me and I kept dancing as I thought about it for a few seconds.

"I like entertaining people," I answered with a smile on my face. "Even if people dislike me I still love entertaining them. If they are talking about me then I am doing my job."

John grinned. "That is my favorite part of being part of the WWE too. If people are talking then they must care enough to notice you. Kelly for example, if you hate and keep talking about her you are taking a notice of her abilities in the ring. She may not be solid and what not but she is good at what she does for a reason. She loves doing it. She has a strong passion for wrestling and that is why she is still here."

I laughed and John placed his hands on my hips which made me slightly uncomfortable but I knew he wouldn't hurt me at all. I looked up at him and he smiled at me to show me he was just having fun with dancing. I kept dancing with him for at least a half hour and we finally got tired of dancing.

"Can you walk me to Kelly's car? I want to go to the hotel," I told John and he smiled at me softly.

"I'll walk you back to the car," he replied and he looked over at Kelly. "Let me tell her where we're going so she doesn't freak out. I'll take you back in my car."

John walked over to Kelly and talked to her for a few seconds. He then walked over to me and he told me, "She said we can leave in my car."

(At the hotel)

"You really didn't have to take me here John," I told him as I checked into the hotel. "You are just too sweet to people."

"I know but it is the right thing to do." He looked at me softly and smiled.

"You're always smiling," I stated as I took the hotel room key from the guy at the check in desk. "I kind of like it when people smile but you are always smiling. It is like you are happy most of the time."

"Smiling helps ease the pain of reality. I'm in the middle of a divorce right now and it is the best thing to do around people. I'm separated from my wife and so I'm not held down by rules anymore. It is kind of strange for me now," he told me and I looked down.

"I'm sorry," I muttered out before I could think of a better thing to say.

John touched my shoulders softly and we walked to the room like that. I felt a little strange but I didn't mind it actually. It seemed very fun and I did have him carrying my bags on his arms but he wouldn't let them smack into my back.

As we got to the room, I opened the door and John followed me in. I asked him, "Do you want to stay for a few minutes? I think you should rest up a bit after carrying my bags."

"I can stay for a few minutes," John answered and he placed my bags on the ground after freeing me from his grasp.

I sat on one of the beds and John joined me on the bed. I looked at him and smiled softly at him. I asked him, "What do you think makes someone happy all the time?"

He looked down at the ground and thought about it for over a minute or two. He then told me, "I think what makes someone happy all the time can differ depending on the person. It could be family and friends and what not. What makes me happy is knowing I am doing my job and that I have people who love me."

I looked at him and he looked back at me. I leaned in to give him a kiss and he leaned in too but the door opened and I jumped away from him. I guess I sort of over reacted.

Kelly walked in and she looked at me. "Did I scare you or something? You seem so freaked out about me being here."

I looked at her and I regain my composure. "I'm fine Kelly. I was just about to get up and get John the door but in you came," I lied and she didn't even notice.

"I'm so sorry! I will call you next time, okay? Anyways, it was nice having you at the club tonight John. You are a party monster sometimes," Kelly told John and John laughed.

"I'm no party monster. I'm just a lot of fun to be around," John said and he got off the bed. He looked at me and he handed me a charm bracelet out of nowhere. "I thought you would like to have something cute to where tomorrow for NXT Redemption."

I took the bracelet from him and thanked him for it. He then left the room and Kelly asked me, "Did he give you something nice? I saw him pull something out of his back pocket."

I held up the charm bracelet and Kelly looked it over. "It is so nice," I stated and I placed it on my right wrist and it looked amazing on me. "How did he know to get something so nice and fitting for me?"

Kelly shrugged and she grabbed my wrist and looked over the bracelet with her eyes. She then told me, "It is so beautiful. I guess John thinks you are awesome or something."

"He is just too sweet to me sometimes," I stated and I looked at Kelly softly. "Anyways, I'm heading off to bed. I don't want you to wake me up at all during the night, okay?"

Kelly nodded and I went to bed.

(On NXT)

I walked backstage as the cameras followed me. I got approached by Maxine who was in character and she looked to be really mad at me. She crossed her arms as I looked at her and I knew that in character, she was about to chew me out.

"What is wrong with you Maxine? You are looking lovely and yet you seem so upset at me," I asked and she glared at me.

Maxine answered with, "You are my problem. You can't just come into the WWE and act you own the entire Divas division. You aren't even that talented and you are stick thin."

I looked down at myself and I looked back at her. "I don't even know what you are talking about. I don't act like I own the Divas Division but you do," I told her and she slapped me across my face.

"I'll see you in the ring and you better be the one getting your butt kicked," she replied and she walked off as I held my face.

When the match came around, I walked down to the ring and Maxine attacked me from behind and threw me into the ring. She then picked me up and did a neck breaker on me and I laid on the mat as she went for the pin fall. She got to the two count and that made her scream madly.

She picked me up and tossed me into the ropes. I bounced off and I kicked her in the face as she ducked. She fell onto the mat and I picked her up by the hair and flipped her over onto her stomach.

I then slapped her head into the mat a few times and she held her face in pain. "How do you like that Maxine? Tell me how you like that!" I shouted at her and I picked her up carefully and threw her into the corner.

I ran into the corner since she moved out of the way and she punched me three times in the face and kicked me in the gut. She then got on the top rope and she pulled me up. She then jumped off and she took me down onto the mat.

She then went for the pin fall and only managed to get a two and a half count. She screamed madly and I could tell she was getting frustrated since I wouldn't let her win easily.

As she went to put me in a submission hold, I kicked her in the face and locked her in the STF and she tapped out instantly. I got up as the bell rang and I held myself because everything ached. Wrestling isn't an easy thing and people claim that it is fake. Well, it isn't fake at all. It is just scripted.

I asked for a microphone and I said, "That match has just been dedicated to my hero, John Cena! He is the reason why I am here and the reason why I have to keep winning matches. He is everything to me and no one can change my mind!"

I laughed and placed the microphone down onto the mat next to Maxine and I got out of the ring. As I walked into the backstage area, Justin Gabriel greeted me with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hey," he said nervously. "How are you doing?"

I looked at the South African softly and I loved how he styled his hair. It kind of reminds me of a fluffy cloud but the only issue is his hair is black and not white.

"Not much Justin and you?" I asked looking at him with a smile on my face.

Justin grinned and he answered with, "Just hoping that Kelly wants to talk to me. She seems to be upset lately but then again she could be PMSing or something." His grin fell and I knew that he felt bad about something but I couldn't tell what.

"Did you dump her again?"

"Yeah but it was over something stupid."

I sighed. "Then that is the issues. Just ask her back out and maybe she will talk to you again. I know she over reacts sometimes but that makes her so much fun to be around. It seriously makes me laugh almost to my death. That is why I love Kelly being around."

"Do you think she is going to take me back?" Justin asked and I shrugged. "Why do I have to be so stupid? I am always breaking up with her and she is so nice! I'm a love-struck loser!"

"You aren't a love-struck loser," I told him and I hugged him softly and he hugged me back. "You are just a sweet guy who doesn't know what he wants. You'll eventually find out and when you do, I'll be happy to tell you that you found it."

Justin pulled away and thanked me. "You are so kind with your words! I wish more people could be like you. After all, you are just the sweetest little thing." He poked my nose and he walked off with a smile on his face and I laughed a bit at him poking my nose.

I walked to the locker room and I found a box of chocolates on my bags and I looked at the note on it. It said that it was from John Cena and it said that he had a good time hanging out with me the other day. I smiled and I opened the box to look at the chocolates.

"These look so good. I'll have to remember to thank John," I told myself and I placed the lid back on the box and got dressed into my normal clothes.

A/n: Another short chapter. Sorry for not writing really long ones but I have to share the computer with three people and the power keeps going off. So, this is what I got. I promise to try to get a long one up soon. Thanks! Please comment and vote!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6

After two weeks of working with John on backstage segments and winning matches on NXT and FCW, I finally felt like I was getting the gest of working in the WWE. I didn't mind the schedule like Kelly did but I did mind the fact that Eve Torres hated me for no reason. I didn't get what I did wrong to her but I don't care what her issue with me is. She should be handling it like a mature young adult that we are.

As I walked down the hallway to find John's locker room, I got stopped by the Big Show. He looked at me and I all could stare at was his shiny bald head. It was so distracting and I realized that cameras were around us to record an amazing segment between us.

"I see that you are a John Cena fan," Big Show said. "How is that working out for you? You know he has kept Big Johnny in power since he is weak."

I glared at him and told him, "You know nothing about John Cena! He is way better than you and I know he is going to kick your ass one of these days and you are going to do nothing about it. Anyways, if you move out of my way now, I can go and find John and talk to him."

Big Show laughed. "John isn't interested in you. He is only interested in the fact he has a huge fan stalking him all the way around the world."

I slapped Big Show across his face after he laughed about me being a John Cena 'fan'. Big Show was about to attack me before he got punched in the face by John Cena. John checked on me and he got me away from the Big Show as the cameras followed us to his locker room.

The cameras stopped when we entered and that meant the segment was over between us. I asked John as he sat me on a seat, "Did you know that Big Show was going to have a segment with me?"

John nodded. "I only found out at the last second and I went to tell you that you were. When I got to your locker room, all I found was Kelly and Justin making out. I left and found you on your way to my locker room." He looked at me softly.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to see that but I really wanted to tell you that I have a lot of fun working with you. I'm sure a lot of other people have said otherwise about you but they're wrong. You are a wonderful guy John and I love that about you."

"Thank you for thinking and saying that," John replied. "You are one of the best divas to work with here. You aren't superficial or anything. You seem very real."

I looked into his eyes and he looked into my eyes. He leaned forward and he pulled away when the locker room door opened up and in walked Eve Torres.

"Hey John," Eve said.

John rolled his eyes and told her, "You should leave now Eve."

"I had fun at the movies last night," she stated with a smile on her face and she looked at me. I looked away once I felt my eyes burning since tears wanted to fill them up.

John looked at me and as Eve began to talk even more trash, he wiped the tears away with his hands and whispered comforting words to me. "Don't listen to her Siobhan," John told me and he kissed me on the forehead softly and it calmed me down a bit.

Eve laughed at us. "Watching you guys is like watching a parent and their child. John, it seems like you really care for her but no one cares about that."

"You should go now Eve," John said and Eve left the room within a few seconds since John got a serious look on his face.

He turned his attention back to me and he wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. "I don't think she likes me," I whispered out as I held onto him.

John patted me on the back and asked me, "Why does everyone interrupt us when I'm about to kiss you or something? It seems like the world doesn't want me to give you a little reward for making me have a great storyline."

"I have no idea why that happens. If I did, I would have the answer to everything in the world," I answered and John laughed softly.

John looked me in the eyes and I smiled at him. "I could just kiss you right now," he told me. "But I'm not. You have a match against AJ tonight and I wish you the best of luck. She is so dangerous and deadly that I'm just going to have to stand fifty feet away from her."

(The Match)

AJ kicked me in the face before the match started and the ref rang the bell once I said I could continue. She then grabbed me by my hair and slammed my face into the mat several times. She then shoved me into the turnbuckle and started to slap me multiple times.

When she wouldn't stop, the ref called for the bell and someone pulled AJ off of me. I saw John Cena in front of me and he seemed like my knight in shining armor.

AJ was screaming at John for stopping her and John told her, "No need to want to scratch my eyes or my face off. I'm just here for Britney and I would like to only be here for her."

John picked me up into his arms and he held me close to his body as he took me out of the ring and back to the backstage area. He placed me on the ground and I pushed my hair out of my face. I couldn't believe that AJ tried scratching off my face or ripping it off with her hands. She is vicious sometimes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded. "I'm glad you are."

I fixed up my top and my shorts and John watched my movements. "Am I bleeding at all?" I asked him and he nodded. "Is it my mouth or lips?"

"I think it is just your lips," he answered.

I lifted my hand up to wipe off the blood and John stopped me. "Let me get it," he told me and he placed his hands on my cheeks softly.

He leaned in and he pressed his lips against my lips and it felt pretty magical since it was my first kiss. I didn't even fight him or anything since I have wanted to get my first kiss out of the way. I could feel myself tingling inside and I felt warm and fuzzy too.

He pulled away and asked, "Better now?"

"Yeah," I answered with a nod of my head.

John held me close to him and I smiled softly because his arms felt like a safe haven for me. I could get away from all of my problems and put them behind me when I'm with him. I never felt this way about someone before but I don't know what it is.

John pulled away after a few minutes and told me, "I have to get ready for the main event. If you have nothing to do, you can come out with me and you can watch my match from ringside. It will be fun for you to do and you'll learn some awesome new moves."

"Just don't attempt your five moves of doom on me," I replied with a smile and he smiled back. "I wouldn't want to be laying down on my back while the referee counts to three."

"I won't do the five moves of doom on you unless you want me to do them on you. I'll warn you that I can get a bit aggressive when doing them," John stated and he wrapped an arm around me softly and took me out of the backstage area and to the curtain.

"When is the main event?"

"In about ten minutes but I love being early for it," he told me.

After ten minutes of waiting with John, the main event came. He took me down to the ring and the announcer seemed confused at why I was at John's side. The commentators instantly began to talk about me and why I was at John's side. I laughed because it was funny to see them overreact to a simple presence.

I stayed outside the ring as Tensai made his way to the ring and he had his servant dude beside him. The servant guy looked at me and I could instantly tell he could speak Japanese naturally and his character can only speak it. When the match got started, Tensai was dominating John.

The servant dude tried to interfere as John began to win and I pulled him into a kiss so he couldn't distract the referee. John landed the AA on Tensai and a three count thanks to me. I broke away from the servant guy and got into the ring.

John asked me, "Did you enjoy kissing him since I took the first kiss?"

I laughed and nodded. "I love being the crazy one!" I answered and he picked me up in his arms and looked around the arena.

"This is my crazy fan, right? Well, if she is she is hot! I am going to kiss her now," John shouted and he placed his lips against mine softly and quickly pulled away. "Her lips taste like cinnamon rolls. I love cinnamon rolls because they smell and taste good."

I blushed as John took me out of the ring and back into the locker room. Kelly greeted us and she asked me, "Did you enjoy your smooch with John Cena? I bet it was so hot and romantic in storyline for you character. Am I right Siobhan?"

"It was hot for me and my character. Plus it was slightly romantic but I think me and John can do better. We just need some candles and a room," I answered and I grinned.

John placed my feet on the ground and nodded. "I also think that Siobhan. Anyways, I should get going. If you want to eat out later we can."

"We should eat now," Kelly suggested. "Siobhan is going to need me at her side so we all have to eat together. I wouldn't want her to have an awkward moment with you."

I rolled my eyes. "That sounds so sweet of you Kelly. Anyways, I'm going to get dressed and maybe we can eat alone in a hotel room or something after we get rid of Kelly with Justin Gabriel. We all know she loves sucking his face off with her lips of death."

"I don't have the lips of death! I have to booty shake of death," Kelly told me and she shook her butt for a few seconds to show us.

John laughed and he looked at me. "Well, you better get dressed in something nice since I want you to be the hottest girl in the world. Oh wait! You are already the hottest girl in the world. Just don't replace yourself with Kelly. I can the difference between you two."

John walked off and I went back to the locker room to change. I changed into a blue dress that sparkled and looked so pretty on me. I didn't think I looked hot in it but then again, what do I know about looking hot? I was the nerdy girl in high school that nobody liked.

I heard knocking on the door and so I opened it. In walked some guy with tattoos up and down his arms and slicked back hair. He looked pretty handsome and his face looked slightly cruel. His hazel eyes looked at me and I could see a smile form on his face.

"You must be Siobhan," he said and he looked me over. "We may have met before but I probably don't remember. I am a busy man since I'm the WWE Champion. My name is CM Punk but if we get to know each other better, you may call me Phil."

"Nice to meet you CM Punk and yes, I'm Siobhan Blank. Kelly's cousin is what I am," I told him and I held out my hand and he shook it softly. "What brings you to my locker room?"

Punk smiled and said, "I came here because I have been watching you lately. You seem like you are really talented compared to your cousin. She seems kind of bad in the ring but I know she can wrestle. She just needs to be more okay with running the ropes. You run the ropes fine though."

"Umm…thanks and I know she needs to run the ropes better. I don't care if I get hurt by the ropes and that is what makes me different from the other girls. I love entertaining people so if I get hurt, I get hurt for a good cause." I smiled back at him.

"I think the same way. Our job is to entertain and if we aren't entertaining people, we aren't doing our jobs right. I am glad to know someone appreciates their job just like I do and John does. It's hard finding good workers like us in the WWE. Most are rude and careless," Punk stated.

"That describes AJ's character to me," I replied.

Punk laughed. "Anyways, I have to get going. I have to go out to eat with Kofi since he is my road wife. Feel free to ask someone to let you travel with them here. I have a bed in my tour bus and I can share it with you if you want to travel with a champ."

"Okay," I told him. "Thanks for telling me that."

Punk exited the room and in walked John. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

We left the room and found Kelly with Justin.

"You can now go on a date with Justin," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm bringing him so we can double date. You have John and I have Justin. It makes total sense Siobhan."

"It does," Justin said and he looked at me. "You look so much like my Barbie. Anyways, where are we going to eat at?"

"How about McDonalds?" I suggested. "It may be cheap but I want ice cream."

John shrugged. "That sounds good."

Everyone agreed to get McDonald's and I loved it.

We left as soon as we got done talking. What can go wrong on a double date anyways? Hmm…it better be nothing.

A/n: Thanks for the review (RonRon10). I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I hope that it is going to be long and have plenty of drama later on. Don't be afraid to say you like this story. Just don't be plain rude to me. If you have a problem with this story, just go and read another one. Or you can message me and or review nicely.

Thanks and I love you guys. I'll try to write a longer chapter for the next one.


End file.
